Experiments of Lights and Darks:
by Deka-Chan560
Summary: Hikaris, the gauardians of the light society. Yamis, the dwelers of the shadow realm. Neither should ever cross paths, but when an aching Hikari and Yami do, they find that their little experimental escapes have risks that some... may not be willing to take. AU, Yaoi, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

#Experiments of Lights and Darks Chapter 1: Experiments of Charges and Big Decisions#

Deka: Frustration - Phone x Laziness + Writer's Block x Vacation + More Frustration = Late Story Upload and a Sorry Writer

_-~o0o~-_

"Come back here right now Malik!" a white-haired teen called out as he chased down his friend, anger and annoyance brimming in his usually soft brown eyes.

"No, you'll never get back your delicious sweets, Ryou! They're mine now! Mwahahaha!" the platinum blond yelled back indignantly as he sped through their Cooking Room, laughing almost crazily at the predicament he put his white-haired friend in.

Ryou tried his hardest to convince his near-insane friend to give back the cupcakes he had painstakingly worked on all day for his younger sister's coming of age party, the day she received her First-rate Wings (or as most of the Middle Youths called them 'Training Wings'), her chosen preparation arm, the one she chose at birth and is given to her on her thirteenth birthday, which was tomorrow, entered the age group of First-range Middle Youths and was given the official title of Hikari in training.

After what seemed like forever, Malik was stopped by a very discreet trap, which he ran right into, nearly dropping the pan of cupcakes as he slipped backward and landed on his bronzed-bum, had he not been so good at split-second spells. "Darn it Yugi! I almost fell on my bottom!" Malik yelled as he released the levitation spell on his body (and the cupcakes) after firmly planting his feet on the ground.

An airy giggle met his yell and gradually turned into a fit of laughter, the angelic sound ringing throughout their shared Commorancy, until the utensils in the entire Cooking Room began to glow and shoot off in different directions. The clang of metal on solid stone drew the giggling Middle Youth from his fit and a gasp to escape his lips. He raised his hand and quickly recalled the items to their respectful places and blushed pink at the annoyed looks on his friends faces. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably "Sorry Malik, I guess I could have used an invisible wall rather than a force field. Oh and sorry about your Cooking Utensils Ryou, I thought I had control over The Charge by now."

"Ra, man! How much longer is it going to take you to control yours? We all figured ours out."

Yugi huffed in an annoyed way "Well I'm the rarest of the rare, cut me some slack here! They've only ever had three others and two of them went berserk and the other offed themselves. People already think I'm dangerous, and the Great Ancients keep me so far under their damned microscope I might as well be an amoeba!"

Malik and Ryou only gasped and ducked as utensils flew their way, as well as at the use of Yugi's language. He had spoken a curse word! The words that must never be spoken! "Yugi! Watch your language!" Ryou hissed through clenched teeth

"If they heard you, you could be put in the confinement chamber!" Malik whispered heatedly.

Yugi looked down and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he breathed deeply to control his temper. When he still couldn't keep it under control, he charged through the Cooking Room and hopped out of the window toward the drop down off of the minute floating island he called home, swiftly unveiling his wings and catching air, just as he was going to hit the rocks. He quickly glided to his favorite spot, a cloud on which he placed a spell of infinite density, and landed gracefully on the surface.

He looked out into the sky, with it's beautifully mixing colors and setting sun. A frustrated sigh escaping his throat at the sight. Recently he had felt so... Out of wack that he couldn't keep a good enough hold of his emotions to even begin to try and control The Charge. He felt like a part of him had suddenly one missing, leaving a gaping hole in his being, which made him feel, well for a lack of a better term, not himself. He would lash out and fly off the handle without warning or reason, and he hated it. He fell backward onto his favorite cloud and closed his eyes, letting the gentle movement of the puff he floated on give way to clearer thinking. 'I know exactly why I feel like this... My yami, he and I are supposed to be synced in everything. This prolonged separation, it's bringing me pain I can't tap into.' He sat up and opened his amethyst orbs, a determined glint shining deep within them. 'I have to find him!'

With a driven look on the teens face, he swooped downward and took off into the direction from whence he came. 'If I'm going to leave, I'm going to need a few things.'

_-~o0o~-_

"Damnit Yami! Get your fucking ass back here!' the cold lavender eyed platinum blond bellowed throughout the halls of the palace in which he stood, frightening anyone within ear-shot. He stomped angrily down the corridor as he bellowed, the slight insanity in his eyes flashing back and forth between rage and annoyance. "I swear if I have to come and find you I'll-!" the blond stopped his verbal (and almost physical) berating of the male at what he'd found when he slammed open the door to Yami's chambers.

Nearly inaudible sobs and whimpers wracked his body as Yami fought to regain control over his emotions. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' he hadn't been able to stop crying after he'd run from Marik about ten minutes ago. He'd been fine then, running from his friend and teasing him about his still developing shadow abilities. Then Marik had said something about Yami and they had had an argument before he ran away and broke down in his bedroom crying heavily about Ra knows what.

"Yami? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yami burst into a fit of loud, uncontrollable sobs that left him with an unbearable ache in his throat. "I don't know!" Yami whimpered and slung the covers up over his head. He felt the bed shift a bit behind him and after a while he managed to stop crying. He pulled the covers down and wiped his face with his hand "Marik, I think it's time."

Marik's eyes grew wide as he stared at Yami "Oh no...Hell no, Yami! You can't mean..."

Yami sat up and nodded his head "I have to, it's the only way to stop this. I haven't been myself in months Marik, this weird depression, these fit's of sadness... I-I don't think I can deal with it anymore." Yami gripped his tri-colored locks in both fists "I have to find him, at all costs."

"Not like I can damn well stop your dumbass."

Yami finally turned to him and smirked "Damn right you can't, but I'm going to need some things, and I'm hoping you'll have them."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Something durable, light and with enough power to take down a fully trained and equipped Hikari."

Marik thought for a moment "Hmm, I don't have anything like that, but I could easily get a design over to Bakura and have him build something for you."

Yami shook his head "That would take to long, I plan on leaving in the morning."

Marik rolled his eyes "Yami that's to soon for you to leave, and even _I_ think this could be dangerous."

"The longer I leave it be the worse it'll get, before eventually I break damnit! Do you want to see your king die of broken heart, soul, mind and body?"

Marik sighed "Of course I don't!" he said frustratedly "But my king would die a more peaceful death that way and although I don't give a fuck how you die, the people of The Realm do."

"Fine. I'll wait until the day after tomorrow, if you don't have it ready by then I'm leaving without it, safer or not."

Marik gave a nod "Fair enough." Marik stood and left with a slight bow.

Yami sighed and began to teared up again, angrily wiping the tears away Yami slumped back into his bed and began to cry once again.

_-~o0o~-_

I know this is all very confusing, please don't think to much about it, I'll try to explain what I can here:

The Charge- an unexplainable jolt of magical power on random people or objects ('Chargees') around the person controlling the magic ('Charger'). It is usually triggered by an increased dose of emotion, mostly negative and in some cases counter intuitive, the most rare of these cases being with increased doses of any emotion, the even rarer of cases being laughter or happiness. Usually, rare-case Chargers take a bit more time to find a way to control The Charge and are usually more powerful than any Hikari, trained or not.

Yamis and Hikaris are only counter parts in very rare cases, these cases usually occur when a Hikari and Yami first come in contact with each other, they usually feel a very dull ache in the back of their mind. In extremely rare cases, the Yami and Hikari will feel a sense of pain or extreme mood swings that completely de-personify their personality. They will also feel a void in their soul or heart and feel the need to find their other.

Very few Hikaris know of the Shadow Realm as the name is literally never to be spoken of and vice versa, Yugi only knows about this because of his Grandfather (who had his ceremony of eternal wisdom [funeral] a few years prior), he had always been a rule breaker, and their family had passed down ancient secrets of the Shadow Realmand even amap with a special compass to lead you there.

Yami knows about the light society because he is King of Laishow, the Northern Territory of the Shadow Realm, the Southern Territory is Ruled by no one, and is the home to more deadly and horrific shadow creatures than you could ever dream of.

I really hope that this clears up any confusion, if not then just PM me and I'll get back to you.


	2. HELP US FIGHT SOPA!

MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I read a message from a fellow writer, Ryoucutie4ever and saw that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this site right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here at Wattpad/FanFiction, we will be attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then everything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But Ryoucutie4ever provided links below to show me she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everyone across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we can stand up and fight this. It is our right to freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it, but we can stop it, and only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! Like she said, we've stopped it before, let's do it again! Come readers, lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Deka-Chan560


End file.
